The Storm
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: McQueen has a family and a life. After a series of events and a heated row, he leaves town to find his perants. He makes a huge discovery about his dad which leads him back to town. Will he uncover the towns past? MY ONE YEAR STORY SINCE I JOINED FFN! :
1. Chapter 1

_**The Storm CHAPTER 1**_

**(UNIMPORTANT INFORMATION: this was first planned on a rainy day in London seeing We Will Rock You. Seen it twice with my Mum, Dad and younger brother who may make a cameo in this…) **

_Film: Cars_

_Rating: 12+ or Teen_

_Genre: Romance & Drama_

_**SUMMERY: McQueen had a family now. When a huge heated row with Sally, his two elder kids sets up, he leaves the town for a few days and runs into his fathers past. He finds out what happened to him which leads him back to town. Will he uncover mysteries of the past residents of Radiator Springs? (Set 16 years after cars 2)**_

_This is basically my ONE YEAR gift of signing up to FFN! OH YEAH! (27th October 2010 the day I joined)^^_

_ENJOY PEOPLES!  
>-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-<em>

Life couldn't get any better for a certain racer. He had a family, wife, friends, money, career…you name it. He had a beautiful wife called Sally who he had been married for 17 years (he got engaged with her after the World Grand Prix) and 3 children. His kids were called Nick, Amber & Colbie. Nick was a confidant handsome sixteen year old who loved racing like his dad and basketball and had a pretty cheerleader girlfriend. Unlike her brother, Amber was a 14 year old girl although pretty, she lacked confidence, hated racing but also liked basketball. But she loved songs and writing. Colbie was a very cute five year old who could make anyone laugh with her adorable smiles and jokes. The family lived in the town of Radiator Springs. Since there was no nearby school, Sally home-schooled them and Flo helped her. The kids were adventurous and were never in one place for too long.

McQueen was at the Willy's Butte with Doc's son, Darren. He was equally good at racing as Doc and was studying medics. He was 48 (Doc was 73 when he died.)

"The key is to go left on this corner then power slide over there," Darren instructed. He was pointing to the right lower corner then to the cactus patch. Suddenly, an approaching sound of thunder erupted.

"Call it a day, Darren, a storm's coming. Race ya to Flo's," McQueen challenged, jumping into his red Corvette car before speeding off.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Amber McQueen glanced over to her younger sister Colbie. Colbie was watching Dora the Explorer next to her. Amber was planted on the leather couch in the living room reading Breaking Dawn. She loved a good book, including lengthy ones like Breaking Dawn. She pulled her long black-brown hair over her left shoulder. Her ice blue eyes were pierced onto page 180. She had been lost in the book since midday. Her watch read Sunday 28th June 1.20pm. Suddenly, a crash of glass broke her thoughts. Colbie muted the TV and Amber looked up. She saw books scattered all over the floor, photo frames, pencils, pens, the DVD remote, an Xbox 360 remote and a PS3 remote and broken glass. She saw the thing that caused the accident. A basketball. Amber rolled her eyes. **Stupid Nick **she thought before planting her eyes on the book again and her butt on the sofa. Her brother could be so clueless and clumsy. She heard her mother storm in.

"Where the hell is that boy!" Sally demanded. Amber looked up eventually. Sally looked angry. She had her cooking apron on-which she only wore on Sundays to make Sunday Roast- and her soft as silk blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"I think he is hiding from grounding," Amber said coolly. She froze her eyes on the book and continued reading. Sally sighed and took the book off Amber.

"WHERE. IS. NICK!" Sally yelled. She snapped the book shut-but bookmarked it.

"I think he is outside or-?" Amber trailed off to see her older brother standing in the door way. Sally could sense where her kids were. Nick sent a panicked expression to Amber. Nick backed out the room.

"Stop. Right. There. Nicholas. McQueen." Sally commanded without even looking. Nick sighed and walked in. "Are you responsible for breaking the window?" Nick blushed.

"Uhh…Yes? I'll pay for it?" Nick smirked.

"And how's that? You spend all your money on sweets, magazines, DVD's, Sporty things, hair gel, presents for Natalie (his girlfriend) or the cinema! Last time I checked, you only have like $5. If the one with the most money out of you three is Amber! She knows how to spend it SENSIBLY unlike you son. Oh wait till your father hears," Sally scolded.

"Can't you lend me money? We have more than enough!"

"Nope; just make sure you can pay for the window SOON," Sally said before walking off into the kitchen. This was a daily thing for Sally and one of the kids. Something happens, kid can't do anything, and Sally tells off, kid tries to get money off. Mainly Nick. Amber went back to reading, Colbie flicked on the TV again and Nick stomped upstairs to go on Facebook.

A few minutes later, McQueen walked in. He was greeted by Sally.

"Hey, Sal. How's life? Kids arguing?" McQueen asked.

"Not really. The girls are in the living room- Colbie watching Nick Jr and Amber reading. And Nick broke the window…AGAIN…I think he is upstairs sulking," Sally responded with a sigh. "I don't know what to do with that boy! Honestly, he breaks everything. He is worse than Lucky!" she groaned referring to their deceased Beagle who died a few years after Colbie was born.

"Lucky was not that bad. Besides I was hoping to get another dog…" McQueen hoped. Sally laughed.

" Nooo. No. We already have a dog," Sally teased.

"Who?" McQueen laughed.

"You. Haha. Now c'mon, help me with the dinner. Don't burn down the kitchen last the last two times! This kitchen is built to last, Sweetie," Sally chuckled walking into the kitchen with McQueen following.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A few hours later, the McQueen's were sitting at the dinner table.

"Uhhh really? Burnt roast chicken?" Amber asked with disgust.

"I'm not the best cook okay? You established that ages ago!" McQueen sighed. "Sorry Sally, the kitchen was not built to last…" Sally shot her husband a look before laughing. She stood up and playfully hit him lightly.

"I'll order a pizza. But you're paying for a new fridge, stove, counter, microwave and TV (there was a TV in the kitchen)," Sally laughed before whipping out her phone.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-That night, Amber was still reading when Nick waltzed in.

"You're so perfect ya know," he said making Amber jumped who hadn't heard Nick walk in.

"W-what do ya mean?" Amber asked book marking the page walking over to her brother.

"you're the smartest out of us, you're the nicest blah-blah-blah. No wonder why Mom loves you most!" Nick snapped. He punched Amber in the arm.

"Oww… Mom does not do favourites! She loves us both!" Amber shot back, punching Nick equally hard.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sally and McQueen were watching a film in the living room downstairs and heard the yelling. Sally sighed.

"There they go AGAIN," she groaned. She paused the film and walked upstairs. She saw her kids fighting and yelling like The Simpson's episode when Lisa and Bart were in the hockey teams. She flicked the light on and off multiple times.

That was the usual Sunday night for the McQueen's. Colbie hides in her room and plays with her toys on Sundays and never participates in her older siblings fights.

_**This basically is a one year story since I have been a member since 27.10.2010! Chapter 2 up soon! REVIEWS! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Storm Chapter 2**_

**Thx to the person who reviewed the last chapter but forgot to leave their name. But thx anyways. And thx to the member reviewer! :P**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The next morning, Sarge and Fillmore were doing their usual morning argument waking up the entire town. Amber was taking a morning jog with her Dad. They were passing Sarge's Boot Camp. She was well ahead of her dad.

"Haha Dad! You're meant to be the sport star here," Amber laughed running ahead while McQueen tried to get his breath back.

"You're 14, I'm 42! Besides, I've been racing since I was 18! My life has been focused on racing!" McQueen panted before running ahead. "I wanna show you something. Follow me." He ran ahead of his daughter.

Amber was struggling running up the hills which lead to Wheel Well. It was a steep hill.

"Who's the athletic one now huh Amber?" McQueen laughed. He helped Amber up. She was met by a beautiful site: The Wheel Well.

"Whoa what is this place!" Amber asked gob smacked.

"Wheel Well. Me and your Mom owned it 17 years ago," McQueen replied solemnly. He looked at the picture hanging on the window. It was of him and Sally on their wedding day. He smiled to himself. "This is the place where I first knew I was falling for your mother." He walked to the edge. Memories flooded back to him. "The view still looks beautiful. But you're mother looks better." Amber chuckled.

"Whoa…It's magical. I bet it looks pretty at dusk!" Amber breathed. She sat down on the cliff where Sally first told McQueen about the towns past 17 years ago.

"It sure did," McQueen sighed. He sat next to Amber. He stared at the floor sadly.

"What's wrong Dad?" Amber asked.

"Promise me you won't be angry at me?" McQueen began. Amber felt her heart beat faster. She knew that there was bad news.

"Grandma Pam-my mum- has been feeling very sick and I need to see her. She lives in England," McQueen muttered.

"…Oh…" Amber said a bit taken aback. She stood up and walked away. _**Well at least she didn't get mad at me, **_McQueen thought before following her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"GO AWAY DAD! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! YOU ALWAYS COME BACK FROM A RACE AND HIDE AWAY LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" Amber yelled once her dad followed her. She felt her anger boiling inside of her.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!" McQueen yelled back. "I NEED TO SEE MY MUM! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS ILL?" Sally's ears perked up from Colbie's room.

"What is your father talking about?" Sally asked.

"Dad's leaving. And lets hope he doesn't come back," Amber snapped before stomping up to her room. Sally looked at McQueen dumbstruck.

"What in the hell is that girl talking about?" Sally asked.

"Pam's ill. She might even…D-die," McQueen sighed. "And now Amber's all pissed with me."

"That's what teenage girls do. I was a teenager once McQueen. We get angry sometimes," Sally replied. "At least she takes it calmer than Nick." She walked into the kitchen leaving McQueen to think. He knew he could totally blow this with his family. They didn't even know McQueen's mother was still alive. Sally hadn't even met Pam.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That night, Amber was reading a bed time story to Colbie.

"And the monster growled at poor Tim and shouted…" Amber read to Colbie. She looked up. McQueen was there. "Oh." 

"That's not how the story goes!" Colbie protested. "The monster was meant to shout "I'm going to eat you Timmy!""

"The monster is here. Colbie. And he is about to eat me," Amber smirked to her dad. "I bet he is gonna say, "Grr Amber. I will bite your head off and eat you alive,"".

"Yep!" joked McQueen. He picked up Amber and tossed her in the air even if Amber was 15. Amber shrieked like Colbie. He threw Amber on the bed and done the same to Colbie. They all dissolved into a fit of giggles. To make Colbie laugh more, he tickled her making her shriek with laughter.

"Hey Amber. I'm sorry. You go to bed. I'll finish up here. Night night," McQueen smiled. He ruffled Amber's hair as she got up from the bed.

"OK. Nighty Night Colb," Amber sighed. She tickled Colbie once more and hugged her dad.

All was forgiven wasn't it? MAYBE…..

_**A/N: Okay. This will be the last update until Christmas break is over. I HOPE U ALL HAVE A NICE SAFE CHRISTMAS AND HOPE U GET ALL THE PREZZIES U WANT!**_

_**-chloe X**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Storm chapter 3**_

**Thx to the reviewers! Hope u all had a nice xmas. I spent my Christmas in CenterParcs! Best holiday village EVER! *0* Nuff said. I'm writing on my brand new Laptop (which means late night writing FTW!) and am still getting used to the keys. LOL. ;) **

**I DONT OWN CARS PIXAR DOES (BUT I HOPE TO WORK THERE WHEN IM OLDER!). THE SONG IN THIS IS CALLED Walk Away by Ben Harper and I advise u to listen to it. **

Lightning sighed as he slumped on his bed. Sally sat next to him.

"You okay Babe?" Sally asked.

"No. I'm worried about Mom," Lightning sighed sadly. Sally kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I'm sure she is okay," Sally smiled. She didn't really know what to say to make her husband. Rain was heard outside. "So when you leaving?"

"I don't know. I don't want to seem like I'm deserting you. I always feel guilty when I leave. I have to leave you and the kids," Lightning groaned sadly.

"Baby you should never feel guilty. Remember, you have us all in your heart." Sally said before yawning. "Goodnight Stickers." She pulled her side of the duvet over her side and fell asleep.

_**#95#**_

Lightning woke up the next morning in a worrying matter. Sally was still asleep. **I won't disturb you **Lightning thought. He pulled his dressing gown over his pyjamas and crept down the hall. He peeked into Colbie's pink palace of a room- pink walls, pink fairy lights etc. He could see Colbie asleep in her cave of teddies. She looked adorable. He left and walked over to Nick's room. His room was pale blue walls with a dark brown wood with sports star posters everywhere. Nick was stirring almost awake. Lightning crept into Amber's room. Her room had pale cream walls with bookshelves and posters of her favourite singers. Amber was nowhere to be seen. **She's in the kitchen no doubt or playing XBOX he** thought. He walked downstairs and heard engines roaring. Amber was playing Piston Cup on XBOX.

"You doing any good?" Lighting asked startling Amber.

"Oh yeah Dad..."Amber lied. She was last out of 56 cars. She hit pause and looked at her dad before bursting into tears. Lightning walked over and hugged his almost 15 year old daughter. "Why can't you quit?" Lightning said nothing. "You never seem to care about us! When you're away, you'll never believe how many tears Mom cries."

"When I'm away, I listen to this song called Walk Away by Ben Harper. Listen." Lightning walked over to the guitar perched on the stand by the bookcase. He sat down and began to strum: 

"_Oh no- here comes that sun again. _

_And that means another day without you my friend. _

_And it hurts me to look into the mirror at myself. _

_And it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else. _

_And it's so hard to do and so easy to say. _

_But sometimes - sometimes, _

_you just have to walk away - walk away. _

_With so many people to love in my life, why do I worry about one? _

_But you put the happy in my ness, you put the good times into my fun. _

_And it's so hard to do and so easy to say. _

_But sometimes - sometimes, _

_you just have to walk away - walk away and head for the door. _

_We've tried the goodbye so many days. _

_We walk in the same direction so that we could never stray. _

_They say if you love somebody than you have got to set them free, _

_but I would rather be locked to you than live in this pain and misery. _

_They say time will make all this go away, _

_but it's time that has taken my tomorrows and turned them into yesterdays. _

_And once again that rising sun is droppin' on down _

_And once again, you my friend, are nowhere to be found. _

_And it's so hard to do and so easy to say. _

_But sometimes, sometimes you just have to walk away, walk away and head for the door. _

_You just walk away - walk away - walk away. _

_You just walk away, walk on, turn and head for the door"_

Amber choked up. She knew that she had to let this go. She hugged Lightning.

"Please don't leave us Daddy," Amber whispered.

"I have to. My mom needs me like your Mom needs you baby girl," Lightning smiled. He could still see that sweet little girl who smiled all the time and had the prettiest brown hair ever.

_**#95#**_

Later on, Nick was playing basketball with Mater's niece, Cleo. Cleo was winning with 4 points ahead of Nick.

"Are you single?" Cleo blurted out. Nick gave her a look.

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend. But we haven't been on the best of terms recently. We've been arguing a lot and she moved and all that stuff. " Nick threw the ball into the hoop.

"Sorry I asked. I'm staying in town for a few days. Wanna go cow tipping tonight?" Cleo asked smiling.

"Yep you're related to Mater alright!" laughed Nick.

_**#95#**_

Sally was at Flo's Cafe with Colbie. Her green eyes were bloodshot and mascara was faintly streaked down her face.

"Honey!" Flo rushed over to Sally. "Are you okay?"

"No, Flo. Stickers is leaving again! He does that all the time. It's like he never wants to see us!" Sally wept.

"Relax Sally. I remember the first time he left, you cried so much. I'd never seen you so upset. And now look where you are with him. You married him and have 3 gorgeous kids! You can't be doing anything wrong!" She looked at the door and saw Amber walk in.

"Amber can you take Colbie home for me?" Sally asked. She ushered the two out of the cafe and sunk down in her seat. Amber hid outside and listened to the conversation through the open window.

"I don't think he loves me. It's like he is desperate to be away from us and be on the race track. It's worse when he's away training Nick. And now, I'm worried about both of them. I've always been against the racing. I'm scared of losing both of them. Flo...I think my marriage is dying..." Amber heard her mother. Amber covered up her mouth and back away slowly. She grabbed Colbie's hand and ran home. She had to tell someone.

**BIT OF A SHOCK AT THE END? LOL. REVIEW GUYS AND GIRLS! **


	4. Chapter 4

_The Storm chapter 4 _

**Hey guys. How's your day? I've had a pretty bad day so it would make me happy if you reviewed. :) This is just a filler chapter. **

Amber ran back to the house and ran to her room. She catapulted herself onto her bed and rolled on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _**How can Mum think of that? She loves Dad! **_ Amber thought. Her 'Take Care' by Drake ft Rihanna ringtone wailed. She looked at the phone. Her best friend Hannah (Also Flo and Ramone's adoptive daughter) was calling from Boarding School over in Cali. Amber groaned. She really wasn't in the mood for talking but picked up anymore.

"Hey Hannah. What's up?" Amber sighed.

"Not much but I'm coming back to Radiator Springs in term break which is..." Hannah paused. Amber heard paper rustling through the phone. "This Saturday. But it's only for a week."

"At least you go to school. I have to be homeschooled by Mum and your Mum. No boys, no fun, nothing," Amber complained.

"Hinting something much, C-McQueen?" teased Hannah. Hannah knew Amber was crushing badly on Hannah's brother Michael who was 15. Amber laughed softly.

"You sure know how to cheer a girl up Han Solo," joked Amber.

"Oh my God, I got over Star Wars ages ago! I wouldn't remember how it goes!" Hannah insisted.

"Really? What's the name of the planet Luke Skywalker is from?" Amber quizzed.

"Tatooine." Hannah said almost immediately before realising her mistake. "Crap."

"Yeah you're soo over Star Wars(!)" Amber chuckled.

"I noted the sarcasm. I gotta go Ambie. Double Chemistry. Save me!" Hannah cried.

"Classic Han Solo. At least you go to a proper school." Amber laughed.

"But I don't have my bestest, bestest, bestest best friend with me. Miss you Amber." Hannah replied.

"Tell Michael me & Josh say hi. Miss you!" Amber sighed.

"Miss you too! See you Saturday!" Hannah said before hanging up. And she was gone. When Amber learnt Hannah was going to Boarding School, Amber had never cried so much in her life. She grew up with Hannah. It was beyond Amber that Josh was still with his girlfriend- she was all the way in Spain! Amber looked at the photo on her bedside table. One photo was of her, Josh, McQueen, Sally and Colbie. The second was her and Hannah eating Ice Cream in Flo's Cafe when they were 12. The third was her and Colbie as a newborn at the hospital. The fourth was her, Josh, Hannah and Michael dripping wet after being splashed with the hose by McQueen, Sally, Flo and Ramone age 13 & 14. Yelling was heard from downstairs. _**Uh oh... **_Amber thought. She crept downstairs to see her mum and dad arguing. They were swearing at each other and screaming. Sally was crying. Amber backed upstairs and into her room. One argument couldn't leave to a divorce...?


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Storm chapter 5**_

**Wow, it's been forever since I updated! I've got this massive music project due in soon so I'm using spare time to write! I think this fic is kinda falling to bits. Tell me if you think I should continue! **

Amber sat uncomfortably on the sofa that night next to Colbie. Sally and McQueen wouldn't even be in the same room without arguing. The week seemed to drag by.  
>================================================================================<p>

A few days later, Saturday had come. Sally and McQueen hadn't spoken to each other without trying to pull each other's hair out for days. Amy heard the argument but didn't understand what it was about. Was it because McQueen wanted to spend more time on the track? Cheating? Amy sighed. She looked up from her book to the wall clock. 11.03. An argument was brewing from downstairs. Amy crept downstairs. Earliest that she'd seen her parents fight. Sally threw her arms in the air while McQueen yelled at her.

"You want to throw me out?" McQueen screamed.

"YEAH! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU USED TO LOVE ME BUT NOW YOU SNEAK AWAY FROM US TO GET AWAY FROM US? WHY? YOU ARE MEANT TO BE THE FATHER OF MY KIDS! YOU _**ARE **_THEIR FATHER! YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH THEM. YOU ARE ALWAYS RACING RISKING YOUR LIFE! AND NOW YOU WANNA PUT MY ONLY SON IN DANGER! YOU ARE UNBELIIEVABLE!" Sally yelled.

"NO, I WANT TO GIVE HIM A HEAD START IN HIS CAREER!" McQueen yelled back.

"SO YOU ARE PUTTING MY SON IN DANGER! YOU ARE TRYING TO _**KILL **_HIM! I NEVER AGREED TO YOUR CAREER! I JUST...I just..." Sally began. Tears began to fall. Amber held her breath and sat on the stairs. She felt a cold hand reach for hers. She whirled around. Her younger sister Colbie. She was hearing the convosation and was crying. Amber hugged her and blocked Colbie's ears. Amber picked her up and carried her up to her room.

"Are Mommy and Daddy leaving each other?" Colbie asked; that innocent look in her eyes. Colbie gripped Amber's hand.

"Of course not, Colbie. Everyone argues. I argue with Nick all the time. It's what people do," Amber said, but she highly doubted herself. "Now wait here while I go and find Nick." Amber kissed her younger siblings cheek and walked out the room and watched the argument unfold.

"SALLY! LISTEN TO ME! I NEVER WANT YOU OR ANYONE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT AND HOW I WANT!" McQueen yelled.

"I KNOW, BUT NICK IS JUST AS MUCH AS MY SON AS YOUR'S. I KNOW YOU LOVE NICK AS MUCH AS I DO BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORRY WHEN I WATCH YOU RACE?" Sally yelled.

"AND WHAT IS AMBER GONNA DO WITH HER LIFE? RUN THE HOTELS? WHAT ABOUT COLBIE?" McQueen snapped back. Amber's ears perked up.

"THEY CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT WITH THEIR LIVES! YOU'RE HARDLY A FATHER TO THEM! LOOK AT FLO AND RAMONE! THEY ARE MORE OF A FATHER TO OUR KIDS AS WELL AS THEIR OWN!" Sally reasoned.

"You take that back!" McQueen threatened.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU DON'T SCARE ME. THE WORST YOU CAN DO IS TRY TO WALK OUT BUT you ALWAYS come back." Sally threw McQueen a "Come-on-then?-are-you-threatening-me?-what-You-gonna-do?" looks.

"Yeah well this is the last time. No more lies. No more worrying. I'll be out by tomorrow. And I'm taking Nick. And that way, you can't worry about me. I'm. Not. Coming. Back," McQueen said calmly. He walked away and headed for the stairs and saw a tear stained Amber staring at him. Her eyes were blood-shot and full of anger.

"Why Dad? Why do this to Mom?" Amber wept. She wanted to punch him and kick him and take all the things he said back and make him regret it. He loved Mom and he knew it. Amber ran up the stairs and broke down and ran into her room where Colbie was sitting on the bed. She cried into her pillow weeping. Colbie patted Amber's back.

"It's okay Amber. Erin will make it better," Colbie smiled. Amber looked up to ask who Erin was and then she remembered Erin was the little yellow stuffed monkey toy that Amber got for Colbie on her 3rd birthday. Colbie handed Amber the toy and smiled. Amber hugged the toy and pretended to be okay. The truth was, nothing was okay...


End file.
